doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Laura Ayala
|nacimiento = 24 de septiembre de 1964 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = José Antonio Toledano (hijo) Humberto Solórzano (novio) |ocupacion = Locutora comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |medios = Teatro Cine Televisión Radio |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLShana.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Laura Ayala thumb|230px|Por Edaurdo454.thumb|230px thumb|right|230px|Laura Ayala como La Mujer Elástica. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE LAURA AYALA COMO JUDY SHEPHERD thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE LAURA AYALA COMO JUDY SHEPHERD thumb|230px|Voz de Laura Ayala como la Señorita Umma thumb|230px|Voz de Laura Ayala como Yoshino Nara. thumb|230px|Laura junto a [[Eduardo Garza, Karla Falcón, Rebeca Patiño y Salvador Delgado.]] 90210s (8).jpg|Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth) en Beverly Hills, 90210, Las travesuras de mi hermana y 90210, su personaje más conocido. LBD Aurora.png|La Princesa Aurora desde el redoblaje de La bella durmiente, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. House6.png|Dra. Allison Cameron (Jennifer Morrison) en Doctor House. Amanda Rollins.jpg|Detective Amanda Rollins (Kelli Giddish) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales y en Policías de Chicago. Princess luna and vice principal luna by hampshireukbrony-d6q1u7t.png|Princesa Luna (3ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls. Medium306.jpg|Allison Dubois (Patricia Arquette) en Medium. 010102456.png|Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) en Jumanji y Jumanji: la serie animada. TeddyAltman.png|Dra. Teddy Altman (1ª voz) (Kim Raver) en Anatomía según Grey. Robintcr.jpg|Sarah Bailey (Robin tunney) en Jóvenes brujas. Blade_Runner_-_Rachael.gif|Rachael en Blade Runner (redoblaje 2003) y Blade Runner 2049 (2017). Fujiko_Mine.jpg|Fujiko Mine en las películas y especiales de Lupin III. Kizuna Towryk2.png|Kizuna Towryk en Candidato de la diosa. Corrector Ai.jpg|Corrector Ai en Corrector Yui. marie_10.jpg|María Antonieta en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Martina von trapp lnranime.png|Martina Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. Hermana rafaella lnranime.png|Hermana Rafaella también en La novicia rebelde. Slightly_Anime.png|Slightly en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. 150px-Bulmagss.png|Bulma en Zero y el dragón mágico y los eps. 238-240 de Dragon Ball Z. Alice (TAMB).jpg|Alice en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Crayon20Shinchan2011320720x720.jpg|Srta. Uma (temp. 3-) en Crayon Shin-chan. 300px-Nara Yoshino.png|Yoshino Nara en Naruto. Amber-0.png|Amber en Dink, el pequeño dinosaurio. Irma Langinstein NT 1987.png|Irma Langinstein en Las Tortugas Ninja (1987). HHI-BettyRoss.png|Betty Ross (1ª temp.) en Hulk: El hombre increíble. Sarah-jessica-parker-as-carrie-bradshaw-in.jpg|Carrie Bradshaw en las películas Sex and the City: La película y Sex and the City 2. 4FP-AliciaMasters.png|Alicia Masters en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y su secuela. Liesl_von_R..jpg|Lisle von Rhoman en La muerte le sienta bien. 11939-23782.jpg|Dizzy Flores en Invasión. Lea_Thompson_in_Some_Kind_of_Wonderful.png|Amanda Jones en Alguien maravilloso. MP_Kat_Arujo.png|Katherine "Kat" Arujo en Mystic Pizza. Joyce Palmiery.png|Joyce Palmieri/Rachel Myatt Crisp en Un detective en el kinder (redoblaje). Suziewild.jpg|Suzie Toller en Criaturas salvajes. Yen Yu Tigre.jpg|Yen Yu en El tigre y el dragón. American-beauty-mena-suvari.jpg|Angela Hayes (Mena Suvari) en Belleza americana. INFR1Selene.png|Selene (Kate Beckinsale) en el doblaje original de Inframundo. Evelyn Johnson.jpeg|Evelyn Johnson en Pearl Harbor. Joanlisa.png|Joan Brandwyn en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa. AmandaITB.jpg|Amanda en Azul extremo. Sasha-1.png|Sasha en Leyenda urbana. SCR2CiciCooper.png|Cici Cooper en Scream 2 (2ª versión). CammyWhite.jpg|Cammy White en Street Fighter: La última batalla. Sienna_Guillory_sienna-guillory-004.jpg|Jill Valentine (Sienna Guillory) en Resident Evil 2 y 4. Eve Logan BatallaR.gif|Kyra/Jack en La batalla de Ridick. 27100-26859.gif|Maggie James en Poseidón. Donna Perfume.gif|Donna en Perfume de mujer. Tori_White_Chicks.png|Tori en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. PDVD 0041.jpg|Carin Fisher en Patch Adams. Wendy-1.png|Wendy en Si tuviera 30. EnfermeraMariaMañana.jpeg|Maria en El día después de mañana. Ghost- la sombra del amor -3a.jpg|Louise en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Rihanna - Triunfos robados 3.jpg|Rihanna en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada. Emma_Swan.png|Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) en Once Upon a Time (doblaje mexicano). Shaak Ti personaje.png|Shaak Ti en Star Wars. Csi2tvf-1-web.jpg|Avery Ryan (Patricia Arquette) en CSI: Cyber. SECRETS AND LIES-1.png|Detective Andrea Cornell (Juliette Lewis) en Secretos y mentiras. Kei Akira.jpg|Kei en Akira (versión Locomotion). Kyoko Joven Shuten D.png|Kyoko Shiba (joven) en Shuten Doji. SMJA Marina2.png|Marina en Saber Marionette J Again. Deunan-knute-appleseed-ex-machina-72.6.jpg|Deunan Knute en Appleseed EX Machina. Trish.jpg|Trish en Rocket Power. Jack Pumpkinhead Jr..png|Jack Pumpkinhead Jr. en Los niños de Oz. Carlos-ramon-the-magic-school-bus-5.46.jpg|Carlos en El autobús mágico. Abuela lilly pann.png|Abuela Lilly en Pepper Ann. 200px-Slime.png|Princesa Slime (4ª voz) en Hora de aventura. 220px-Pike Queen Lucy.png|Lucy en Pokémon: Batalla de la Frontera Mrs-jewls-wayside-29 thumb.jpg|Maestra Jewls en Escuela Wayside. Ufg.png|Mujer Elástica en La casa de los dibujos. VeronicaVictoria.png|Veronica Victoria en El castigado. Barbara-lake-trollhunters-96.6.jpg|Barbara Lake en Trollhunters. Brittany The Chipmunk Adventure.png|Brittany en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo (3ª versión). TBB Turtleneck.png|Turtleneck Ceo Baby en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios. Screenshot (2244).png|Vivian Felt en Atomic Puppet. Carla Prof.png|Carla en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Ducky series.png|Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano y La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios. Char_171346_thumb.jpg|Perezilla en Zootopia. ShMacLaineATWI80.jpg|Princesa Aouda (Shirley MacLaine) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956). PLLShana.png|Shana Fring en Lindas mentirosas. Holly_j.jpg|Holly Jeanette Sinclair "Holly J" en Degrassi: La nueva generación. HOSTAL_2_profesora_de_arte.JPG|Profesora de arte en Hostal II. Jennie.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennie Garth. CaroDieckman.jpg|Ha sido la voz recurrente de Carolina Dieckmann en las producciones brasileñas. Amypehler.jpg|Voz recurrente de Amy Poehler. Kate-beckinsale-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Beckinsale. Piper_Perabo_2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Piper Perabo. Rosemarie DeWitt-MTO-005823.jpg|Voz recurrente de Rosemarie DeWitt. Laura Ayala es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, mejor conocida por ser la voz de Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth) en Beverly Hills, 90210, Las travesuras de mi hermana y 90210, la Dra. Allison Cameron (Jennifer Morrison) en Doctor House, Allison Dubois (Patricia Arquette) en Medium y de la actriz brasileña Carolina Dieckmann en varias de sus telenovelas. Biografía Es originaria de la Ciudad de México y se inició en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1988, donde, aparte de actuar, también dirige. Inició su preparación actoral en el Instituto Arte Escénico; continuó con cursos y talleres impartidos por el finado maestro Antonio González Caballero. Dentro de otras disciplinas de estudio, Laura Ayala es educadora titulada de la E.N.M.J.N. (Escuela Nacional para Maestros de Jardín de Niños). Esta actriz también se desarrolla profesionalmente en teatro, radio, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Estuvo casada con el también actor de doblaje Óscar Toledano con quien tuvo un hijo, el también actor de doblaje, José Antonio Toledano. Actualmente es la Secretaria de Actas y Acuerdos del actual Comité Ejecutivo Nacional de la ANDA. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Jason Leigh *Dra. Kathy Grieff en Morgan (2016) *Pauline en Margot en la boda (2007) *Dra. Beth en Regresiones de un muerto (2005) *Sally Therrian en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Alegra Geller en EXistenZ (1999) *Caroline Cook en En lo profundo del corazón (1997) Sarah Jessica Parker *Kate Reedy en I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) *Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the City 2 (2010) *Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Colleen Gibson en Algo más que cómplices (2002) *Nell Fenwick en Dudley de la montaña (1999) Kate Beckinsale *Amy Goode en Están todos bien (2009) *Ava Gardner en El aviador (2004) (versión Miramax) *Selene en Inframundo (2003) *Evelyn Johnson en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Sarah Thomas en Señales de amor (2001) Mena Suvari *Annie Huttinger en Dicen por ahí... (2005) *Francesa en El mosquetero (2001) *Dora Diamond en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) *Angela Hayes en Belleza americana (1999) *Grace Seger en El tren atómico (1999) Rosemarie DeWitt *Amy Bowen en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Susan Webb en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Abby en Sentimientos (2013) *Abby Trautwig en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) Amy Poehler *Maura Ellis en Hermanas (2015) *Sondra en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Cricket Feldstein en Hamlet 2 (2008) *Angie Ostrowski en Mamá por encargo (2008) Clea DuVall *Cora Lijek en Argo (2012) *Linda del Buono en Zodíaco (2007) *Jennifer en The Grudge (2004) *Stockley en Aulas peligrosas (1998) Kathleen Marshall *Siena Bouquet Nikki en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Charlotte Kutaway en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Charlotte Kutaway en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Cindy en Novia fugitiva (1999) Piper Perabo *Julia McCullough en El gran truco (2006) *Willow Summerfield en Edison (2005) *Violet Sanford en Coyote Ugly (2000) *Karen Sympathy en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) Robin Tunney *Leonore Lemmon en Hollywoodland (2006) *Danika Lund en Supernova (2000) *Christine York en El día final (1999) (redoblaje) *Sarah Bailey en Jóvenes brujas (1996) Jennifer Aniston *Audrey Spitz en Misterio a bordo (2019) *Rosie Dickson en Dumplin (2018) *Eloise en Love Happens (2009) (versión Universal) Gabrielle Anwar *Mamá de Griffin en Nuestro último verano (2019) *Dagney en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Donna en Perfume de mujer (1992) Penelope Ann Miller *Raymond Cobb en El nacimiento de una nación (2016) *Denise Solomon en Los mensajeros (2007) *Joyce Palmieri/Rachel Myatt Crisp en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (redoblaje) Juliette Lewis *Erica Raymond en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Maureen en Las vueltas de la vida (2006) *Heidi en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) Sienna Guillory *Jill Valentine en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (versión HBO) *Resa en Corazón de tinta (2008) *Jill Valentine en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) Leslie Mann *Mamá Thompson en La piedra mágica (2009) *Scarlet O'Donnell en 17 otra vez (2009) *Elaine Warner en Ladrón por accidente (2002) Marisa Tomei *Linda en Locos de ira (2003) *Lexi en El gurú del sexo (2002) *Margaret en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) Sean Young *Rachel / Clon de Rachel en Blade Runner 2049 (2017) *Phoebe en Había una vez un crimen (1992) *Rachel en Blade Runner (1982) (redoblaje de 2003) Julia Stiles *Jane Clemente en Mala conducta (2016) *Joan Brandwyn en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) Collette Wolfe *Kelly en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Kelly en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) Christina Hendricks *Billy en Río perdido (2014) (2ª versión) *Alison Novack en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) Kate Hudson *Sarah Bloom en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Tess en Amor y tesoro (2008) Radha Mitchell *Allie Halcombe en Bajo cero (2013) (3ª versión) *Lee Pearson en Los niños de Huang Shi (2008) Nicole Kidman *Becca Corbett en Rabbit Hole (2010) (2ª versión) *Virginia Wolf en Las horas (2002) Winona Ryder *Beth MacIntyre en El cisne negro (2010) *Blanca Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Jessica Stroup *Claire en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2009) *Sandi en This Christmas (2007) Ziyi Zhang *Kristin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Yen Yu en El tigre y el dragón (2000) Catherine Keener *Mamá en Donde viven los monstruos (2009) *Maxine Lund en ¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) Rebecca Hall *Caroline Cushing en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tina en El palacio de Joe (2007) Rachel Ticotin *Mamá de Carmen en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) *Elizabeth Perez en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) Kerry Washington *Alicia Masters en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Alicia Masters en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) Jacinda Barrett *Maggie James en Poseidón (2006) *Jenna en El último beso (2006) Alexa Davalos *Sara Swerdlow en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Kyra en La batalla de Riddick (2004) January Jones *Carole Dawson en Somos Marshall (2006) *Elizabeth en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) Jordana Brewster *Chrissie en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) *Phoebe en Secretos (1999) Denise Richards *Belinda en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) *White She Devil en Hermano camaleón (2002) Kirsten Dunst *Mary en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (versión DVD/Universal) *Judy Shepherd en Jumanji (1995) Liv Tyler *Maya en Padre soltero (2004) (redoblaje) *Corey en Empire Records (1995) Michael Michele *Beth Williamson en El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) *R.C. St. John en El sexto hombre (1997) Monica Potter *Amanda Pierce en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Carin Fisher en Patch Adams (1998) Eliza Dushku *Anabel en Jamás morirás (2001) *Cindy en La carrera del sol (1996) Neve Campbell *Amy Post en Tango para tres (1999) *Suzie Toller en Criaturas salvajes (1998) Otros *Voces adicionales en Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker (2019) *Sally Watson (Pamela Adlon) en Bumblebee (2018) *Gilda Radner (Jackie Tohn) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Francesca (Lauren Weedman) en Lujuria en el convento (2017) *Sally (Wendy Lyon) en La forma del agua (2017) *Doctora (Sonia Dhillon Tully) en Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) *Menalippe (Lisa Loven Kongsli) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Mamá (Leslie Bibb) en La niñera (2017) *Madre de la Yoga (Lane Zola Williamson) en Toma la 10 (2017) *Cindy Coley (Amy Ryan) en Monster Trucks (2017) *Barb Fleming (Megan Mullally) en ¿Por qué él? (2016) *Shazzer (Sally Phillips) en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Becky (María Holanda) en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Janeth (Julia Denton) en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) *Danica (Susan Lucci) en Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) *Miranda Wells (Rosamund Pike) en Justicia personal (2015) *Nandi Montabu (Pearl Thusi) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) *Stevie (Kathryn Erbe) en Mistress America (2015) *Anfitriona del casino (Jamie Denbo) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Sra. Pfeffer (Elea Oberon) en El viaje más largo (2015) *Vicky Lansing (Kristin Chenoweth) en Cercana obsesión (2015) *Mesera de Rancho Berrego (Stefanie Kleine) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Irina Bolotnikov (Larissa Kouznetsova) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Justine (Rose Byrne) en Adultos primerizos (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Lorraine (Erica Piccininni) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Helem Hensley (Amanda Crew) en Idénticos (2014) *Vicki Hutcheson (Mireille Enos) en Condenados (2013) *Olivia (Anne Hawthorne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Enfermera (Jane McNeill) en Prisioneros (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Holly Nelson (Alexondra Lee) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Lizeth (Emily Mortimer) en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) *Claire Riley (Beth Littleford) en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Britney (Lauren Bowless) en Pase libre (2011) *Gina (Diane Kruger) en Desconocido (2011) *Amber (Diora Baird) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Amelia Bly (Kim Cattrall) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (redoblaje) *Cindy Periera (Michelle Williams) en Blue Valentine (2010) (doblaje original) *Deborah Myers (Sheri Moon Zombie) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Cantana (Josie Ho) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Lilly (Evan Rachel Wood) en Las desapariciones (2009) *Gina (Kiele Sanchez) en El escape perfecto (2009) *Bakhita (Fatou Kine Boye) en Bakhita (2009) *Amanda (America Olivo) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) *Emily Marshall (Gail O'Grady) en Viviendo al máximo (2009) *Irene (Betsy Rue) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) *Señora de hipoteca (Fernanda Romero) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Becky (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) *Mary Rice (Diane Lane) en Jumper (2008) *Lynn (Rachel Hayward) en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Olivia (Amanda Detmer) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Kristin Squires (Famke Janssen) en Locura de la vida (2008) *Kim Powell (Christina Applegate) en El rockero (2008) *Barbie (Jennifer Siebel Newsom) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Sterling (Courtney Ford) en Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) *Briony Tallis (joven) (Romola Garai) en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *Esmeralda (Patti D'Arbanville) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Ally Riss (Min Windle) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Mary McGarvie (Catherine Zeta-Jones) en El gran Houdini (2007) *Laura (Danielle Savre) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Lynn Lockner (Kristin Scott Thomas) en El acompañante (2007) *Barbara Hagan (Janine Turner) en Un novio fuera de serie (2006) *Ilina (Florina Petcu) / Catherine Rozanne (SherSam Derence) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Dra. Madolyn Madden (Vera Farmiga) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Sra. Arable (Essie Davis) en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Rihanna en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) *Ashley Freund (Chelan Simmons) en Destino final 3 (2006) *Ingrid Superstar (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Factory Girl (2006) *Serpentine (Bai Ling) en Las horas perdidas (2006) *Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) en El culto siniestro (2006) (versión DVD) *Mujer vagabunda en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Anne (Christina Milian) en El hombre de la casa (2005) *Amanda (Ashley Scott) en Azul extremo (2005) *Melinda (Nicole Paggi) en Campus Confidential (2005) *Iris Ferry (Drea de Matteo) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (doblaje original) *Becky Morton (Shannon Elizabeth) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Charlie Soda (Kelly Carlson) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Ginger Fitzgerald (Katharine Isabelle) en Feroz 2 (2004) *Wendy (Lynn Collins) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Maria (Karen Glave) en El día después de mañana (2004) *Lalita Bakshi (Aishwarya Rai) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) *Diario de una pasión (2004) **Sarah (Eve Kagan) (1ª versión) **Martha (Jamie Anne Allman) (2ª versión) *Tori (Jessica Cauffiel) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Chica llorona (Jill Morrison) en Chicas pesadas (2004) *Clair (Sarah Polley) en Crímenes de la mente (2003) *Marcela Howard (Elizabeth Banks) en Alma de héroes (2003) *Sra. Hope (Michele Hicks) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Voces adicionales en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) *Francoise (Alessandra Martinez) en Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) *Cassandra (Kelly Hu) en El Rey Escorpión (2002) *Zoey (Natasha Gregson Wagner) en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) *Karen Willet (Julia Sawalha) en El final del programa (2002) *La reina de las nieves (Bridget Fonda) en La reina de las nieves (2002) *Hadley Ashton (Meredith Monroe) en Mi mejor amiga (2002) *Ellen Robertson (Gabrielle Carteris) en Negligencia médica (2001) *Shirley (Rosie Perez) en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Pelagia (Penélope Cruz) en La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) *Nadine (Karen Bach) en Baise-Moi (2001) *Tamina Karlova (Irina Gasanova) en 15 minutos (2001) *Petula (Rachel Weisz) en Divinas criaturas (2000) *Elena Rivera (Liz May Brice) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) *Ruth Kilgman (Jennifer Connelly) en Pollock (2000) *Shelby Merrick (A.J. Cook) en Tierras altas (2000) *Christine Lynch (Linda Fiorentino) en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) *Cynthia Carson (Alana Austin) en Road Rage (1999) *Jennifer Rhodes (Fatuma Kayembe) en ¿Quién se queda con la casa? (1999) *Sally Marshall (Natalie Vansier) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) *Jane (Kelly Preston) en Por amor (1999) *Janet (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Magnolia (1999) *Maria Juana Potman (Rachel True) en Half Baked (1998) *Rebecca Wenteworth (Ashley Judd) en El gran Simon (1998) *Ellen Gulden (Renée Zellweger) en Las cosas que importan (1998) *Sasha (Tara Reid) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Cici Cooper (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) *Dizzy Flores (Dina Meyer) en Invasión (1997) *Leah (Jennifer Love Hewitt) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) *Emma Bunton "Baby Spice" en Spice World (1997) *Franny Basilio (Amanda Plummer) en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) *Casey Roberts (Drew Barrymore) en Amor de locos (1995) *Cammy White (Kylie Minogue) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Janet (Lindsay Crouse) en Un simple mortal (1994) *Pete (niño) (Robert J. Steinmiller Jr.) en Rudy (1993) *Lacey Hellerstat (Christie Clark) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) *Cheyenne (Amber Benson) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Blanca Trueba (Winona Ryder) en La casa de los espíritus (1993) *Mattie Silver (Patricia Arquette) en Ethan Frome (1993) *Agente Mary (Amy Benedict) en Sneakers (1992) *Eternamente joven (1992) **Debbie (Amanda Foreman) (1ª versión) **Helen (Isabel Glasser) (2ª versión) *Diana Baylor (Uma Thurman) en Final Analysis (1992) *Lisle von Rhoman (Isabella Rossellini) en La muerte le sienta bien (1992) *Jessie Burns (Emily Lloyd) en Nada es para siempre (1992) *Kate Moseley (Moira Kelly) en The Cutting Edge (1992) *Voces adicionales en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) *Brandi (Nia Long) en Boyz n the Hood (1991) *Nancy Lee Nicholson (Bridget Fonda) en Doctor Hollywood (1991) (doblaje original) *Laurel Young (Catherine Mary Stewart) en El psíquico (1991) *Marlene Dietrich (Ksenia Prohaska) / Natalie St. Clair (Traci Lind) en Bugsy (1991) *Suzanne (Lynn Sellers) / Ronda (Lara Steinick) en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original) *Gail Bella (Roxanne Hart) en Mi querido intruso (1991) *Louise (Gail Boggs) en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) *Jenny (Emily Lumbers) en La encrucijada (1990) *Carolyn Polhemus (Greta Scacchi) en Se presume inocente (1990) (doblaje original) *Sharon Rosenthal (Stephanie Roth Haberle) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) *Marie (Carrie Fisher) en Cuando Harry conoció a Sally (1989) (2ª versión) *Suzy Donaldson (Tiffany Paulsen) en Viernes 13 Parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Katherine "Kat" Arujo (Annabeth Gish) en Mystic Pizza (1988) (redoblaje) *Karen Barclay (Catherine Hicks) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Dragones eternamente (1988) *Recepcionista (Freda Perry) / Reportera del Canal 21 (E. Andrea Klann) en Acusados (1988) *Madame de Tourvel (Michelle Pfeiffer) en Relaciones peligrosas (1988) (redoblaje) *Amanda Jones (Lea Thompson) en Alguien maravilloso (1987) *Teniente Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) en Aliens (1986) (redoblaje) *Samantha Pringle (Kristy Swanson) en Obsesión fatal (1986) *Nikki (Deborah Goodrich) en El día de los inocentes (1986) *Violeta (Tiffany Helm) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Voces adicionales en La estrella del 80 (1983) *Prostituta (Faith Peters) / Mujer besándose (Gerri Igarashi) en Ángel de venganza (1981) *Corinne Dufour (Corinne Clery) en 007: Misión espacial (1979) (doblaje de DVD) *Lauren Humphries (Kathleen Loyd) en Asesino invisible (1977) *Mary Goodnight (Britt Ekland) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (doblaje de DVD) *Alice Hyatt (Ellen Burstyn) en Alicia ya no vive aquí (1974) *Lady Anne Piggott (Maria Rohm) en Belleza negra (1971) *Barbara Judd (Barbara Shelley) / Periodista (Sheila Steafel) en Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) *Princesa Aouda (Shirley MacLaine) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) Anime Naoko Matsui *Yoshino Nara en Naruto *Yoshino Nara en Naruto Shippūden *Lun Lun en Los Caballeros de Kodai Ai Orikasa *Príncipe Pieto en Popolocrois *Saori Shirahama en Kenichi Aya Hisakawa *Hermana Rafaella (tres eps.) en La novicia rebelde *Meya en La leyenda de Ellcia Hiromi Tsuru *Bulma (eps. 238-240) en Dragon Ball Z *Bulma en Zero y el dragón mágico Maya Okamoto *Marina en Saber Marionette J Again *Yayoi en Blue Seed Miki Nagasawa *Kizuna Towryk en Candidato de la diosa *Toki en Naruto Otros *Ai Shinozaki/Corrector Ai (Kae Araki) en Corrector Yui *Martina Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde *María Antonieta en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles *Edge en Saber Marionette R *Slightly en Las aventuras de Peter Pan *Kyoko Shiba (joven) en Shuten Doji *Romina (eps. 8 y 12) en Cazadores de duendes *Junko en Sukeban Deka *Fan Quanmei en Las muñecas del poder *Anna Kitagawa en Burn Up Excess *Chika Toda en Yakumo Tatsu *Lady Emeraldas en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Junko Yuina en Sukeban Deka *Lucy en Pokémon: Batalla de la Frontera *Alice en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida Películas de anime Eiko Masuyama *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: El dragón de la muerte *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Los documentos de Hemingway *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad *Fujiko Mine en El castillo de Cagliostro Otros *Fujiko Mine en Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película *Bulma en Zero y el Dragón Mágico: Dragon Billy *Kei en Akira (versión Locomotion) *Deunan Knute en Appleseed EX Machina *Haruka Minato en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad *Midori Ishizaka en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños *Miyuki en Los padrinos de Tokio *Voces adicionales en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Series animadas Grey DeLisle *La encapuchada misteriosa (algunos eps.) en Magiespadas *Botas (un ep.) en MAD Otros *Irma Langinstein en Las Tortugas Ninja *Amber en Dink, el pequeño dinosaurio *Trish (1ª voz) en Rocket Power *Mamá de Clementine en Caillou *Betty Ross en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Daisy Watkins en Static Shock *Dra. Ashley Kaffka (un ep.) en El Hombre Araña *Crystal en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Carlos en El autobús mágico *Maestra Jewls en Escuela Wayside *Chica Elástica en La casa de los dibujos *Abuela Lilly en Pepper Ann *Judy Shepherd en Jumanji *Shaak Ti en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Photo Finish / Princesa Luna (3ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Sub-Directora Luna en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Veronica Victoria en El castigado *Barbara Lake (Amy Landecker) en Trollhunters *Reina Halbert en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Vivian Felt en Atomic Puppet *Carla en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Princesa Slime (4ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Grey en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Mary en Tío Grandpa *Turtleneck Ceo Baby en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios *Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD *Voces adicionales en Mysticons Series de TV Jennie Garth *Kelly Taylor en Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-2000) *Kelly Taylor en Melrose Place (1992) *Ella misma en Beverly Hills, 90210: Un especial de navidad (1994) *Kelly Taylor en 90210 (2008-2010) *Valerie Tyler en Las travesuras de mi hermana *Ella misma en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens (2018) Patricia Arquette *Avery Ryan en CSI: Cyber (2015-presente) *Avery Ryan en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2014) *Allison Dubois en Medium (2005-2011) Kelli Giddish *Det. Amanda Rollins en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2011-presente) *Det. Amanda Rollins en Policías de Chicago (2014) Jill Flint *Alysa Darvin en Elemental (2013) *Bex Simon en Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) Kim Raver *Dra. Teddy Altman en Anatomía según Grey *Kimberley "Kim" Zambrano en Emergencias urbanas Drea de Matteo *Gina Tribbiani en Joey (2004-2006) *Adriana La Cerva en Los Soprano (1999-2006) Jennifer Morrison *Emma Swan en Once Upon a Time *Dra. Allison Cameron en Doctor House Famke Janssen *Ava Moore en Cortes y puntadas *Eve Rothlow en How to Get Away with Murder Otros *Rita Gayheart (Mare Winningham) en American Horror Story: Freak Show *AJ Foster (Josie Bissett) en When Calls the Heart (T. 5) *Rose Weissman (Marin Hinkle) en La maravillosa Sra. Maisel *Wendy Carr (Anna Torv) en Mindhunter *Kelly Goodweather (Natalie Brown) en The Strain *Shana Fring (Aeriel Miranda) en Lindas mentirosas *(Rosemarie DeWitt) en Los Estados Unidos de Tara *Sara (Paget Brewster) en Grandfathered *Daniela Gonzalez (Maria Canals Barrera) en Cristela *Allison (Hillary Hayes) en Salvado por la campana (T. 3 ep. 7) *Molly Phillips (Mackenzie Phillips) en Qué raro *Lady Beauchamp en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (Adrianne Palicki) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Sony) *Rachel Young en El señor Young * Chica indiscreta **Carol Rhodes (Sheila Kelley (temp. 4-5) **Carol Rhodes (Krysten Ritter) (joven) (temp. 2, ep. 42) **K.C. Cunningham (Deanna Russo) (temp. 3-4) *Nicole Trager (Marguerite MacIntyre) en Kyle XY *Brandy en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Dra. Cynthia Hooper (Mariska Hargitay) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Delinda Deline (Molly Sims) en Las Vegas *Smallville **Alicia Baker (Sarah Carter) (T. 3) **Tina Greer (Lizzy Kaplan) (T. 1, ep. 4) **Gwen Burton (Johannah Newmarch) (T. 3, ep. 60) **Shannon Bell (Cobie Smulders) (T. 4, ep. 75) **Ally (Michaela Mann) (T. 5, ep. 105) *Carol Anne (Holly Eglington) (temp. 1, un ep.) en Unidad Especial *Hailey Nichols (Amanda Righetti) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Armando (Armando Guerra) en La isla Gullah-Gullah *Liza en Hannah Montana *Cassidy Phillips (Kim Dickens) (ep. 64) en Lost *Jackie (Christine Chatelain) en Fear Itself *Rosemarie (Lauren Cohan) y Bree (Gina Torres) en Diarios de vampiros *Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Mary Bennett (Condola Rashad) en La esposa ejemplar *Nina en Nina y las neuronas *Chloe (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en El closet de Verónica *Lauren (Linda Cardellini) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Valerie 23 (Sofia Shinas) en Mas allá de la imaginacion *Floozy (Jane Horrocks) en Crapston Villas *H.J. Darling (Rachel Dratch) - Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (T. 2, ep. 16) *Kelsey Coulter (Rosalie Ward) / Voces diversas en CSI: New York *Samantha Copeland (Melinda McGraw) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (T. 10, ep. 20) *Ami Cusack en Survivor: Vanuatu *Ami Cusack en Survivor: Micronesia fans vs. favoritos *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Voces adicionales en Castle *Hechiceras **Tanya Parker (Michelle Brookhurst) (T1 ep 8) **Bianka (Marisa Nichols) (T6 ep 121) Películas animadas Aria Curzon Tabitha St. Germain *Princesa Luna / Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *Vice Directora Luna en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree *Princesa Luna en My Little Pony: La película *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano Otros *Princesa Aurora en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Princesa Aurora en La bella durmiente (redoblaje) *Perezilla en Zootopia *Brittany en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo *Sra. Tortuga en Franklin y el caballero verde *Sra. Tortuga en La mágica navidad de Franklin *Voces adicionales en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai Dramas coreanos *Lee Jung Hye en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Kam So Young en Mary está fuera por la noche Documentales *Elaine Hall en Autismo: El musical Telenovelas y series brasileñas Carolina Dieckmann *Leona Montini Quisquilloso en Cobras y lagartos (2006) *Isabel (Lindalva)/Maria Do Carmo (joven) en Señora del destino (2004-2005) *Eduviges en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Camila en Lazos de familia (2000) Alessandra Negrini *Catarina en Lado a lado (2012-2013) *Marta en Las cariocas (2010) *Paula/Tais en Paraíso tropical (2007) Taís Araújo *Helena en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) *Preta de Souza en El color del pecado (2004) *Selminha en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Mayana Moura *Veruska Maldonado en ¿Pelea o amor? (2012-2013) *Melina Gouveia en Passione (2010) Flavia Guedes *Salete en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Aspásia en Río del destino (2010-2011) Malu Galli *Ligia en Encantadoras (2012) *Dora en La vida sigue (2011-2012) Luiza Valdetaro *Manuela (Manu) en América (2005) *Gabriela (Gabi) en Celebridad (2003) María João Bastos *Rita Coimbra en El sabor de la pasión (2002-2003) *Amália Santos en El clon (2001-2002) Otros *Laura (Simone Soares) en El astro (2011) *Aurora (Bia Seidl) en Ciudad Paraíso (2009) *Aurora (Paula Lobo Antunes) en La esclava Isaura (2004) *Isabela (Mareliz Rodrigues) en Terra Esperanza (2002) Telenovelas turcas *Eyşan Tezcan (Cansu Dere) en Ezel (2009) piloto Telefilmes *Chelsea Hastings (Tiffani Thiessen) en Polo norte (2014) Videojuegos *Mizrabel (Nika Futterman) en Castillo de la Ilusión *Kayle / Janna / Voces adicionales en League of Legends Dirección de doblaje Art Sound México *Franklin (1997-2006) Dubbing House *The OA (2016-) *Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo (2016) *Mascotas (2016) *Las amantes (2015-2016) *La chica danesa (2015) *Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Project MC² (2015) (1ª temp.) *Crimen americano (2015-) Otros *Parker (2013) (Made in Spanish) *Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) (Video Doblajes) *Eres lo que comes Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubb Studios *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Golden Dragon Dubbing *IDF *Intersound *Intertrack (hasta 1998) *Ki Audio (hasta 2016) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *Made in Spanish *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande (desde 2019) *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound (hasta 2006) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *Video Doblajes *Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Laura ha compartido algunos papeles con Mónica Manjarrez: **Laura fue la voz de Bulma en Zero y el dragón mágico, el primer doblaje de Dragon Ball; retomó al personaje en Dragon Ball Z para sustituir por 2 episodios a Mónica antes que ella retomara el personaje. **En Beverly Hills, 90210, Mónica sustituyó en algunos episodios a Laura como Kelly Taylor. **En la película Akira, Laura dobló a Kei en el doblaje original mexicano, mientras que Mónica lo hizo en el redoblaje. **En la película Chucky: El muñeco diabólico, Mónica dobló a Karen Barclay en el doblaje original, mientras que Laura lo hizo en el redoblaje. **En Un detective en el kinder, Mónica dobló a Joyce Palmieri/Rachel Myatt Crisp en el doblaje original, mientras que Laura lo hizo en el redoblaje. Enlaces externos * * Ayala Laura Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA